Alex Ansland
Alex Ansland is a young man who moved to New Haven at the age of 15 under unusual circumstances. Befriending Nathan and a few others, he's managed to get by, but not much. His biggest problem is with girls, as he can't talk to them or they don't talk to him at all. Though one day on a field trip, he and a few others become infected by the remains of a fossilized Succubus. And in a bizarre turn of events, he has become the first known Incubus (male succubus) to come about as well as leader of the Ansland Clan . As such, he has a duty to the Demon Realm as well as to restore the Succubus race: by building a harem. Something that the young unlucky boy has having trouble coming to terms with (life just doesn't come easy for this guy). He has become teh leader of the Ansland Clan , the first Earth-bound Incubus/Succubus Demon clan outside of the Makai realm. Characteristics * Name: Alex Ansland * Aliases: I.O (Incubus Overlord) * Age: 16 (aged to 18) * Hair: Black (same in Incubus but with white streaks) * Eyes: Blue (in both forms) * Likes: Reading, swimming, action/romance/comedy movies, flying, feeling confident (but not too much), good dreams, cooking, helping out when needed, magic * Dislikes: His former looks, being less confident, bullies, snotty girls, his powers going out of control, having to help rebuild the Earth succubus/incubus race on his shoulders (doesn't do well under pressure) * Family: Parents (deceased), Grandmother (still active, traveling around the world), Nakai Chirstoph (legal guardian) Appearance Casual Before his transformation, Alex was a young scrawny boy of fifteen, with scruffy black hair and blue eyes. His usual attire consisted of a tray t-shirt, with a black hoodie zip-up jacket and blue jeans, with black sneakers. After his transformation, he gains the height of 5'10", with his body slowly developing muscle. His hair begins to take a luster in shine. His skin gains a more healthy shine, and his health improves greatly. After he bursts out of his cocoon, he gains a small muscle build; but his muscles show quite nicely with him remaining 5'10" with everything about him heavily approved. HIs scruffy black hair is shaggy in front but is combed in a spike style back. And below his belt... well, he's beyond average now but not noticeable when he's wearing swimming trunks. His style remains the same, except now he wears a leather vest over his black hoodie jacket, and a silver stained chain on his belt straps on his jeans from the front and back of his right side. Incubus In his Incubus form, he remains the same but with small changes. His ears turn pointy, his skin turns completely chalk white, with his nails on hands and feet turn black and pointy. His eyes go black with blue irises. He has a black devil’s tail growing out of his tail bone, with a spear-head tip with a white inside on it. He sprouts wings out of his shoulder blades, resembling black and white bat wings with two dew claws on each wing acting as an index finger and a thumb. His hair has a front white patch, and on his chest, thighs and cheeks are black glyphs. And growing out of the sides of his head, sticking forward like a crown are two black horns that curve upward slightly. Clan Attire Background Alex Ansland is the only child of Tristian and Asami Ansland; two well-respected paranormal investigators, who one day go missing when Alex turned fifteen. As a child, Alex would often go out and play football/soccer with friends, but because his parents weren't always around, he didn’t go out much at all. Alex has always tried to assist his parents’ work as paranormal investigators, though often times he got possessed by ghosts, and they would leave a gift or two with him (cooking skills, table tennis/ping pong skills, languages, martial arts, etc). One day when going to a shrine nearby to investigate Kitsune, when he was in the fifth grade, while a certain pink-haired woman was secretly visiting with her mother, Alex climbed a tree to help a cat who was stuck. This was the first time that Kagami met Alex, although it was years later during a déjà vu that Kagami remembered that the boy was, in fact, Alex, and vice versa. The traveling wasn’t easy for Alex, mostly because he had been reduced to a shut-in mostly because he got possessed nearly countless times. And it was because of that, Alex had difficulty talking to girls, which led to his lack of confidence and clumsiness around them. Though one day, his life changed forever, when his parents had been presumed disappeared from a case. His mother’s body was found, her heart removed and his father disappeared. The poor boy was an orphan from then on out. But apparently, he had a godmother that took him in New Haven, in which he found was a thirteen year old girl named Nakai Chirstoph. He was deeply surprised to see a girl so young being an Innkeeper for a Japanese style Inn/Dormitory, the Yagiri Household. Though he was even further amazed that it was in fact his mother’s Inn/Dorm, and that legally, he had become the landlord of the entire place… which shocked him even further since he found out that his parents left him a wealthy cash settlement that set him up for life for the Inn. Though he insisted on helping clean the seemingly empty and never used Dorm/Inn, though Nakai understood his need to work to try and push himself to staying strong due to his mother’s death and his father’s disappearance. Though during his Freshman year, he had made friends with two individuals: Icarus Ferdinand and Nathan Corothers . They hung out pretty good, and also were pretty cool, despite Nathan trying to get his friends to peep with them. Unforntuately, the three had been caught due to Nathan’s antics, forever labeling the three the Three P. Musketeers. Though they were good friends to him, he dare not mention about his past, let alone the fact that his natural skills were gained due to being possessed constantly. One day, whilst going to the museum on a field trip, he and his friends, along with a group of girls, came into first contact with a South American human-sized urn with the remains of a mummified Succubus, in taking the remains’ dust, unaware of what would soon become of them in time. After one night, he is transformed into a white skinned black haired Incubus, discovering his tail and wings for the first time. Another one, Kali Shalltear, had transformed too, but instead of going for him like she had done before their transformation, she flew out the window, proclaiming to go after Jake Jackson. Instead of going after, his heart was broken, as he grabbed sweatpants and jacket, went down into the cellar of the Inn, and grabbed a 3 liter bottle of moonshine. Walking through the forest, halfway drunk due to the moonshine, he bumped into an injured but rather ill-tempered Succubus named Kagami Bahamut. At first, she was a bit hostile towards him, but after he healed her, she seemed better calm about it, though she transformed into human form, and the two had a friendly drink. During the conversation, he asked if she wanted to live at the Yagiri Inn/Dorms, to which she happily and tearfully said yes. The next morning, Alex awoke, seeing that he had changed; his body was taller, small muscle build, and was well... endowed below the belt. On top of that, he found Kagami asleep next to him curled up like a cat. After some confusion, to which Kagami had merely slept next to him instead of sleeping with him, she had told him he was the first-born Incubus on the Earth in millennia on his world. Afterwards, and much confusion, as well as learning that his two best male friends were how females and Succubi as well as Kali and her friends, Liza, Catlin, Petra, and Avalon, along with a Troll, Gargoyle, and two retainers of Kagami's world, Alex's life would never be the same, as he would soon become the ruling Incubus of the newest Succubi Kingdom to be forged in New Haven: something that he's too shocked and embarrassed to do since it requires him to build a harem. Though if it means for outworld forces to invade his home and for him to protect his home, he's got no choice. Though personally, he's glad to at least have some girls after him, even if he became a demon-like fairy to do so. Personality Alex is actually rather nervous wreck when it comes to girls. Mostly due to the fact that before he moved to New Haven, he had been picked on by girls due to his small height. Because of that, it had left him with an irrational fearful nervousness around the fairer sex, making him feel completely awkward around it. Though this changes when he becomes an Incubus; his confidence has grown considerably enough to talk to women. And thanks to Albedo and Zestia, he's become quite the charmer. Though when it comes to Kagami, he manages to act like his old self again, to which Kagami isn't a bad thing, it just means he's nervous around girls that like him. As for becoming an Incubus, he was a bit shocked at first, but grew to love the changes he gained once he had become one. Mostly he was taller, stronger, and the best part, he could fly. He's a bit embarrassed about the whole love energy feeding, but he learns that he doesn't have to kill to survive and that humans have a ton of replenishable life energy, so long as he doesn't go overboard. Though the tail and wings are pretty awesome, as well as the magic he begins to learn. Though the law stating that an Incubus must forge his own private kingdom in a human community takes a huge responsibility, as well as the fact that he needs to build a harem. The fact that it needs to be done in order to propagate the Incubus/Succubus race puts a lot of weight on his shoulders... and horns. He's not sure if he can pull through it, causing a bit of anxiety and performance issues, rather comically. Though if in a fight, he will use his brains and strategy to carefully plan out a way to defeat more powerful opponents. However, if an opponent taunts him or tortures someone he cares about, he will go postal on them. But he does love the magic of it all though. Guys always love the magic. Skills/Abilities Powers * Male Incubus Lord *'Wings' ** Flight **'Wing Shields' * Tail * Metaporphic Capabilities: He has metamorphic powers, usually used when needing to disguise himself. But it goes farther than that for him in combat. ** Tail Tentacle Whips ** Gnaw Wings ** Wing Fists and Hands * Incubus Magic **'Barriers' **'Shadow Blasts' **'Shadow Whips' ** Homunculus Creation: His most amazing gift as an Incubus is his ability to create Homunculus servants. This takes time to gather enough energy from humans he's um.... well, been with. Once enough energy is added, he can create one Homunculus. This helps at the Yagiri Household with help. So far, he has created three helpers so far. Skills * Cooking * Cleaning * Handyman * Landlord Skills * Dancing * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Thanks to Zestia, Alex is becoming a master at combat, especially with his wings and tail. * Woman Pleasure: Despite being a generally innocent boy without perverted intentions, Alex appears to have sexual talents which he himself is not entirely aware of. The Succbus Nemesi complimented his "technique" on pleasuring women when she ordered him to massage her shoulders. Momeka believes the same thing about him when he fondles her in his sleep, which she greatly enjoys, and has made it a goal of hers to bring out his "inner harem king". Other times, whenever Alex trips and falls into a girl, some of the ways he manages to accidentally touch them seem to overtake them with an overwhelming sense of aroused euphoria before they notice what just happened. * Immunity to Seduction: Alongside Bahamut, Alex has proven to be completely immune to the power of the Charmian demons, which supposedly can make all individuals of the opposite gender, regardless of species, lose their minds and lust over them. When Zestia had asked him why he wasn't affected by her charm power, Alex states that "he hasn't lost his senses yet", meaning that he may not be completely immune but is rather capable of resisting it and controlling himself quite fine for a long period of time. Equipment * Clan Attire * Shadow Staff * Familiars ** Kuro ** Smaugorot Relationships Alex A's Relationships Gallery Alex Ansland, casual and Clan attire.JPG|Human Alex Ansland, swimwear and anatomy.JPG|Swimwear and Anatomy Alex Ansland, Incubus anatomy and Clan attire.JPG|Incubus Alex Ansland wings.JPG|Wings Voice Actor Johnny Yong Bosch Navigation Category:Characters Males Category:Incubus Category:Ansland Clan Category:The Yagiri Household Category:Franklin High